theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
As this series was popular amongst young girls and women in general. A lot of merchandise had been made, ranging from games, music, foods, toys, clothes, and others. *For music, songs, or albums, view: Music *For Video games see: Video Games *For Fake Merch: Fake merchandise *For videos or DVD's please see: Video If a article begins to get really long it can/will be made into a seperate page with a link on this page. Please provide images unless you do not know how to add them or cannot find them. In which case please let me know. Sponsored merchandise During the shows run, Coppertone was giving away these powerpuff figurines for each type of skin protection they were making. They also had a commercial to tie in with these about the girls wanting to leave but realize they didn't put on suntan lotion and were powerless from the suns rays until doing so. Later on, this would become an actual episode in which they deal with terrible sunburns. The figurines included: Soccer Buttercup, Lifeguard Blossom, Mojo Jojo, and Swimming Bubbles. Foods Chupa Chups: Lollipops that you can buy in tin cans resembling soda are Chupa Chups. Eight comes in each tin normally and ten had been made. Four for the group and two for each girl. One of her during winter, the other with her during summer/at the beach. Also have their own waffle maker which was created due to the demand from fans after the episode "Collect Her". Clothing Acessories During the early years, a company had made three seperate watches for each Powerpuff. It was her respective color with seethrough straps and a two small keychain pieces involving the girl with very small beads. Bubbles had Octi, Blossom has a heart, and Buttercup had a star. On the screen it shows the time and animations of the girls. They also had voice recordings. Bath and Body Perfumes: At a time, 5-6 perfumes had been released for the series. One for each girl, one with all three on it, and one for the Dream in Style. The ones seen to the left each were fruity scented but with a special twist to it to make it unique other then color and girl on it. Buttercup's was pure fruit scent, while Bubbles had sweet fruit, and Blossom had floral and fruit. The dream in Style bottle was styled similarly to the previous ones, but the color itself was light orange while the bubble cork was hot pink. Bedding Sleeping bags to sleeping masks. Bed covers to pjs. Just so sad they don't sell the original anymore. Toy sets A toy set was released with the girls as hand sized figurines that came with things like Broccoli men or location pieces, or even Mojo Jojo with puppies and his ray gun. A vanity set with small perfumes, makeups, a useable mirror, nail polish, and a nail-filer. Another set involved Mojo in a small hover craft often used in show. Figurines/Dolls Rare Items Powerpuff girls Best Friends Toys were made by Trendmasters inc.in 2001 and were made by Cartoon Network in 2002. They have moving eyes and mouths When pushing their stomachs they would open their eyes, which move around, blink and what not. They seem to recognize each other and respond depending on what is done to it. If you lay them down or if you don't play with them they fall asleep and they know when they're flying or upside down and some say if you put all three together someting special happens. A user on youtube named the toy channel uploaded a video of both blossom and bubbles and he said he couldn't find buttercup and some people said in the comments section they have buttercup.Blossom comes with a bunny rabbit and bubbles comes with octi and buttercup comes with a blue dog. Category:Media Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Clothing Category:Food